The invention lies in the internal combustion technology field and relates, more specifically, to a method for the load-controlling operation of electromagnetically activated charge cycle valves of an internal combustion engine which has two intake valves per cylinder.
Internal combustion engines whose charge cycle valves are activated electromagnetically are known. In contrast to cam shaft-actuated valves, these valves are actuated to open and close in dependence on the rotational position of the crank shaft; there is no fixed mechanical coupling to the crank shaft. Electromagnetic actuators for charge cycle valves are known, for example, from German patent application DE 196 10 468 A1. They have an idle position which is located between a closed position and an open position and in which they are held by two springs and out of which they can be deflected by means of electromagnets.
By energizing one of the electromagnets, the valve can be protracted into the respective end position associated with the electromagnet and held there. In order to move the valve from one end position into the other, the energization of the holding electromagnet is terminated and the other electromagnet is energized, as a result of which the valve moves into the other end position under the force of the springs and of the switched-on electromagnet. The charge cycle valve and the actuator constitutes, together with the springs, a spring-mass oscillator. Its natural frequency or resonant frequency is decisive for the speed at which the valve can be moved between the end positions. These physical conditions define a minimum actuating time from one end position to the other, which cannot be shortened beyond a predefined degree within the scope of the technical possibilities (for example available space for the actuator on the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine).
Such an electromagnetic charge cycle valve activation system has the advantage that in the case of a spark-ignition internal combustion engine with mixture induction the load control can be effected directly by controlling the activation of the intake valves, at least in a wide load range. However, in this context there is the problem that at high rotational speeds the physically predefined minimum achievable actuation times are too long for operation with low loads, that is to say with small torque values of the internal combustion engine.
In this respect, German patent application DE 196 10 468 A1 discloses that the opening lift of the intake valve of a cylinder is reduced by moving the valve out of the closed position in the direction of the open position only for a brief time and then adjusting it back into the closed position without having reached the other end position. This results in a smaller flow passage being opened than when the valve is fully opened.
However, this procedure has the disadvantage that the closing electromagnet is heavily loaded because it has to bring about a reversal of the valve which is pressed into the open position by the springs. This is aggravated by the fact that as a rule the current through the respective electromagnet is higher in the capture phase than in the holding phase in which the valve is held in the end position.
Moreover, a further difficulty arises owing to what is referred to as xe2x80x9cstickingxe2x80x9d of the actuator in an end position. This is caused by the finite decay time of the magnetic field at a holding electromagnet, the result of which is that when an electromagnet is actuated a certain minimum holding period cannot be undershot.
German patent application DE 196 10 468 A1and European patent application EP 0 443 632 A also disclose that during partial load operation one of the intake valves is held closed while the other intake valve supplies the cylinder with the necessary air mass flow rate. However, this way of operating the intake valves is unsatisfactory if a single intake valve is not sufficient for correct charging of the cylinder. Moreover, the difficulties brought about by the xe2x80x9cstickingxe2x80x9d of the actuator also occur in this case.
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a method for load-control driving of the electromagnetic intake valves of an internal combustion engine, which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices and methods of this general type and which permits load control of the internal combustion engine during partial load operation, in particular at high rotational speeds, without the closing electromagnet being overloaded or the xe2x80x9cstickingxe2x80x9d of an actuator having disadvantageous effects, in which case in particular small loads are to be achievable.
With the foregoing and other objects in view there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a method for a load-control operation of electro-mechanically activated charge cycle valves of an internal combustion engine having at least one cylinder with a first intake valve and a second intake valve, the method which comprises the following method steps, to be performed during a partial load operation:
moving the first intake valve, in a free oscillation process, from a closed position and into a maximum open position and back into the closed position during an opening operation, substantially without being held in the maximum open position, resulting in an opening period of the first intake valve shorter than an average opening period that would be necessary with an identical method of operation of both intake valves for a respective load during the partial load operation; and
moving the second intake valve from a closed position into a maximum open position, holding the second intake valve in the maximum open position, and moving the second intake valve back into the closed position during an opening operation, resulting in an opening period for the second intake valve greater than the average opening period;
whereby a combination of the opening periods of the first and second intake valves results in an overall opening period necessary for the respective load during partial load operation.
In other words, in an internal combustion engine with two intake valves the first intake valve is activated in such a way that it carries out what is referred to as xe2x80x9cfree flyingxe2x80x9d. In this process, the valve is adjusted from the closed position into the open position and back without the electromagnet being actuated for the opening operation. It therefore reaches the open end position, but is not held there. This results in an opening period of this first intake valve which is shorter than the opening period necessary for the partial load operation to be processed. This too short opening period is compensated by the fact that the second intake valve is opened for a longer time than is actually necessary, the electromagnet being activated for the opening operation and the valve therefore being held in the open position.
This concept according to the invention makes it possible for the range, which is normally not accessible, between the valve opening period which results during xe2x80x9cfree flyingxe2x80x9d and the minimum opening period which is limited by the xe2x80x9csticking timexe2x80x9d can be halved. As a result, at relatively high rotational speeds significantly smaller loads can be achieved, and significantly higher rotational speeds can be achieved for a given load.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the first and second valves are interchanged from one combustion cycle to the next. This prevents fuel which is injected before the two intake valves from collecting permanently before a closed valve or a valve which is actuated only for a short time. As a result of the alternating operation of the intake valves, a jump in the fuel/air ratio of the cylinder is prevented.
Other features which are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a method for the load-controlling operation of electromagnetically activated intake valves of an internal combustion engine, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.